Valiente (one shot)
by GiselleHlv
Summary: One shot: Las sabias palabras de Mérida (Brave) a una Regina deprimida servirán para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.


**Título:** Valiente

 **Autora:** Alexandra

 **Tipo:** Mérida/Regina friendship. Swanqueen. Drama.

 **Sinopsis:** Las sabias palabras de Mérida a una Regina deprimida servirán para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas

 **Disclaimer:** Personajes de Brave y Once upon a time. Una frase prestada de la película.

* * *

 **Camelot**

Habían pasado por mil aventuras para traer a Emma desde la oscuridad, nada había pasado como Regina quería, y sin embargo, todos estaban bien. La parada en el camino, tras la batalla, la hizo toparse con un recuerdo pasado. No tenía hambre y se sentó en una zona despejada de árboles con vistas a un valle. Se encontraba sentada sobre un frondoso césped, su vestido rojo con bordados dorados, su cabello negro recogido hacia un lado, sus piernas cruzadas y su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. A pesar de que todo había salido bien, a pesar de que todos eran felices, a ella le faltaba algo.

Como una grabadora se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza la voz de Cora, su madre, dándole órdenes en el pasado, riñéndole, maltratándola psicológicamente enmascarado en protección de madre.

Mérida la observó desde la distancia, tenía dos opciones, rellenar el gaznate con una suculenta comida y averiguar qué le pasaba a esa chica, no había cruzado dos palabras con ella pero su mirada la hizo sentir en casa, no precisamente en el sentido de la palabra, no la conocía y sin embargo sentía que compartía un pasado con ella, no sabía el cual pero un mismo dolor seguramente. Sin más dilatación se acercó a ella con la cautela de un cazador, con sus cabellos largos rizados y su vestido verde oscuro, y sin esperar reacción de la joven se sentó a su lado. Cruzada de piernas resopló sobre un tirabuzón rojo fuego que se había empeñado en taparle un ojo. La morena la miró confusa. Era bella sin duda, sus labios rojos como las manzanas que comía en palacio, su silueta curva y sensual, y su mirada misteriosa.

-Estás triste…- quiso que fuese una pregunta pero le salió una afirmación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- alzó una ceja –no me conoces de nada.

-Y es verdad, pero conozco a Emma, y aunque no me ha contado tus secretos, por cómo me ha hablado de ti deduzco que no estás en tu mejor momento. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.

Dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia delante para observarle bien la cara, temía haberle molestado pero para su sorpresa la joven se mantuvo sosegada.

-¿Ves aquel castillo en ruinas?

Mérida observó entre los matorrales una torre llena de vegetación en la lejanía.

-Ése era mi hogar…

-Siento que haya acabado así.

-No estoy triste por eso, estoy triste por … mi vida- tragó saliva.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-¿Es posible que al mirar esas ruinas no me evoquen ni un buen recuerdo?

-Bueno, …- la arquera no supo donde mirar.

-No te preocupes- Regina le sonrió –es… bueno, no es ningún secreto para mis amigos que yo no me llevaba bien con mi madre.

Mérida se enderezó.

-Por culpa de ella perdí a Daniel, quien pensaba que era el amor de mi vida y odié a una niña de diez años …- Regina se encogió las piernas y apoyó su barbilla en su brazo.

Mérida se levantó y gateó hasta ponerse frente a ella tapando las ruinas.

A unos veinte metros Emma, con un vestido blanco y raído las observaba sentada a una de la mesas a las afueras de una taberna, disfrutaba de una cerveza junto a sus padres, aunque a estos parecía ignorarles.

-¿Qué miras cariño?- dijo Snow, ataviada con la ropa que vestía antaño.

-¿De qué estarán hablando?- se preguntó con la jarra de cristal sobre sus labios y sin despegar la vista del llano.

Sobre el césped …

-Continúa

-Verás, me he sentido controlada desde que nací, parecía que ella me tenía orquestado un futuro que más bien lo quería para ella, no me dejaba hacer lo que realmente quería, como montar a caballo como un jinete y no con un vestido, montar sobre él, disfrutar del aire del galope, del bosque … se llamaba …

-August- dijo Mérida, rememorando sus carreras con su percherón, se sentía tremendamente identificada con ella.

-¿August?

-Mi caballo, yo también tenía uno, sigue- le instó con la mano.

-¿Sí?- la miró curiosa -bueno, pues resulta que mi madre estaba empeñada en que contrajese matrimonio con el rey Leopoldo, padre de Blancanieves, lo ansiaba tanto que organizó todo para que yo fuese la que la salvase la vida a la niña de un caballo desbocado… mi madre era fría y calculadora, pensaba en ella más que en mí, no me dejaba vivir- la morena se miró las manos.

-Regina, no te imaginas cuanto te entiendo, cuanto nos parecemos.

La morena alzó el rostro intrigada.

-Parecen muy serias- comentó Emma haciendo caso omiso al tenedor con un trozo de carne en salsa que le estaba ofreciendo su madre.

-Cariño, ¿te pasa algo?

-Déjalo mamá.

En ese momento se unieron a la mesa de madera de caoba Ruby, Bella y Henry que portaban platos enormes con patatas fritas y costillas.

Las chicas continuaron su charla

-Aunque no lo parezca yo soy… bueno, era o eso quería mi madre que fuera, una princesa.

Regina esbozó un gesto de asombro.

-Sí, todo el mundo hace el mismo gesto cuando se entera- contestó sonriendo.

-Mi madre era como la tuya, me quiso enseñar desde pequeña cómo tenía que comportarme, o bueno- se lió uno de sus rizos sobre su dedo –qué es lo que no hacían, que venía a ser todo lo que yo hacía, esto está mal, esto no lo hace una princesa, … es decir, todo lo que era yo, era la opuesto.

La morena sonrió triste.

-Yo nací para princesa y tuve que pasar por el peor trago de mi vida cuando, por querer cambiar a mi madre, pensando que eso me haría más feliz, casi hago que muera convertida en un oso.

-¿En un oso?

-Es una larga historia.

-La vida no va solo de lo que los demás quieran Regina, no hay que continuar tradiciones estúpidas ni pensar que el destino está escrito.

A Regina se le vino a la mente el tatuaje de Robin Hood, no estaban bien, su hermana estaba embarazada y él simplemente le prometía la luna.

-¿Ni aunque te lo diga un hada?

-Hablas de Robin Hood, ¿verdad?- afirmó la pelirroja.

Regina asintió.

-Emma me contó vuestra historia.

La morena giró su rostro hacia la taberna, donde se topó con la mirada de Emma, ésta alzó su jarra en señal de saludo y la morena contestó agitando su mano brevemente.

Mérida las observó alzando una ceja.

-¿Te gusta la gente sincera?

-Sí, claro.

-Pues lo seré contigo-, la joven se puso de rodillas y se sentó sobre sus talones –Regina, ni un hada, ni un tatuaje puede predecir tu destino. Te quejas de que tu madre te obligaba a emparejarte con alguien a quien no querías y ahora lo haces tú, no por libertad, sino por quieres encontrar algo a toda costa.

-¡Eh!- se defendió la morena.

-No, Regina las cosas no son así, ese hombre si de verdad te quisiera hubiese cambiado el rumbo de las cosas, no habrías llorado por él, no te habrías envuelto en un embarazo que no es tuyo- la joven habló claro y de forma convincente, parecía como si fuese algo personal, como si a la que estuviesen haciendo daño fuese a ella.

Regina no pudo evitar girar el rostro, y enrojecido, derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

-Eh… perdona si he sido brusca- suavizó la voz y gateó hacia ella, .solo es, que siento que las cosas podrían ir mejor, ser valiente es hacer tu propio destino, sin dejar que otros intercedan en él- Regina alzó la mirada y se contemplaron la una a la otra.

-Algunos dicen que no podemos cambiar nuestra suerte, que el destino no nos pertenece. Pero yo sé que no es cierto. Nuestro destino vive dentro de nosotros. Solo necesitas tener suficiente valor para verlo. Suficiente valor para tomar una decisión.

Emma observó la actitud de Regina y supo que estaba llorando, aun estando a cincuenta metros de distancia. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Quiso levantarse y abrazarla, confortarla, oler su pelo.

La pelirroja se levantó y le ofreció su mano para que ésta la imitase.

-Gracias… no sé qué has visto en mí para querer ayudarme pero tus palabras me han servido de mucho, gracias, de verdad.

Y casi sin pensarlo, con las últimas palabras Regina la abrazó con fuerza, como se abraza a quien te da consejos de vida, te cuida y te mima, algo fraternal.

Emma tragó con dificultad.

-Parece que se han hecho buenas amigas- dijo Henry siguiendo la mirada de su madre.

-Sí.

Se oyó venir por el camino de tierra un par de jinetes al trote, Robin Hood, y Will. Hood, el hombre de cabellos y barbas descuidados sonrió ampliamente al verla, bajó de su jinete y cuando fue a besarla ésta lo frenó con la mano.

-¿Pero qué…

-Robin, tenemos que hablar.

-Bueno, chaval, qué habrás hecho- le dijo Will tocándole el hombro y alejándose con ek caballo.

-Hola chicos- dijo Mérida dejando su arco sobre la mesa, no había perdido de vista a Regina, pero tenía hambre.

La saludaron todos y Emma se levantó, se agachó al lado de Mérida y le preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

La pelirroja se peinó hacia atrás y le sonrió.

-Que fuera valiente y que decidiera su destino. Nada de tatuajes- se rió.

Emma alzó las cejas y observó como ambos desaparecían por el camino por donde éste vino.

Pasó media hora y terminó el almuerzo bajo un sol agradable, la gente se fue esparciendo por los alrededores, unos dentro de la taberna, que estaba en mitad de la nada, y otros hacia un lago cercano. Regina volvió, sonriente, con el pelo ahora suelto y una jarra de cerveza en la mano.

Emma observaba asombrada cómo iba directa hacia Mérida, que tenía las piernas sobre la mesa y se encontraba afilando una de sus flechas. La rubia se encontraba en la mesa de al lado, sola, apurándose un enorme café.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal?- le dijo la pelirroja con complicidad.

-Todo bien.

-¿Fuiste valiente?

Regina asintió. Emma no entendía nada.

-Digamos, que he escrito mi destino, he dejado atrás un bosque sombrío y sucio.

-¿Has dejado a Robin?- dijo Emma levantándose y sentándose en la mesa donde estaba Mérida.

La morena contestó con una sonrisa y se sentó también –cuando te ponen delante algo que crees que debes agarrar tan solo porque se parece algo que deseas tener se acaba rompiendo y yo, no puedo ser el segundo plato de nadie, ni ser usada cual trapo de…- miró alrededor- … de una taberna. Yo necesito ser libre, de alguna manera, tomar mis decisiones y dejar de sufrir por alguien que no lo merece.

-Tú vales mucho más que ese hombre Regina- le dijo Emma con sinceridad.

Sin pensárselo la morena estiró la mano y la apoyó sobre la de la rubia. Ésta observó ambas manos unidas pensativa. Mérida sonrió traviesa al ver la escena y ladeó la cabeza.

-Mi amor verdadero no es un hombre, creo que una vez te lo dije, aunque vestía como tu madre- rió.

Emma sonrió totalmente sonrojada, la pelirroja se levantó poniendo una excusa

-Mi… mi caballo me espera, voy a dar una vuelta- le guiñó el ojo a Regina.

Ambas la observaron partir bosque adentro.

-Me he dado cuenta de que el amor no hay que buscarlo en un tatuaje de león, simplemente aparece, a veces en forma de cisne o a veces en un escarabajo amarillo.

Regina le sonrió con los ojos brillantes

Entrelazaron los dedos en medio de la mesa, estaban a un metro de distancia pero había una energía que las unía.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Emma.

La morena sonrió observando desde allí las ruinas de su castillo.

-De momento habrá que volver a casa.

-Y allí… ¿olvidaremos esta conversación?- preguntó temerosa la rubia apretándole la mano.

-Ten por seguro que no- la miró fijamente – solo que echaré de menos este vestido- dijo mirándose las piernas para quitarle hierro al asunto. Emma la miró también.

-Estás preciosa.

Regina asintió tímida. –Y tú…

La rubia se levantó, rodeó la mesa y la ayudó a incorporarse, mirando hacia su alrededor burló el espacio vital de la morena y agarrándola de la cintura la abrazó con fuerza. Una bandada de pajaritos sobrevoló la taberna.

Se separaron unos centímetros y la morena susurró –le debo una copa a Mérida- rozando los labios de la rubia, labios que se ampliaban en una sonrisa divertida a tiempo de ser besados, suave y tiernamente bajo un sol brillante. Cosquilleos en el vientre y nervios ante lo que se iba a avecinar. Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez más profundo, curioso y sensual, la fruta prohibida, el cisne. Había soñado con ese momento más de una vez.

Entre los árboles, Mérida, sobre su caballo observaba la escena sonriente –Y fueron felices- dijo sobre las orejas de su percherón que agitó la cabeza de forma divertida. Rió al tiempo que lo hizo virar y salió galopando entre árboles, troncos sobre el suelo, pequeños arroyos y fuegos fatuos.

FIN


End file.
